dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
H.O.T.
center|600px H.O.T. *'Nombre: '''H.O.T. **'Porque H.O.T?:' El nombre del grupo es un acrónimo, H.O.T es "High-five Of Teenagers". *'Número de Miembros: 5 chicos. *'''Debut: 1996 - 2001. *'País de orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Fanclub oficial: '''White Angels. *'Color oficial: Blanco. *'''Estilo: K-Pop, Dance. *'Años de actividad: '''5' años. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment (Corea) Historia thumb|220px 'Debut' El album debut de H.O.T fue "We Hate All kind of Violence" el 7 de Septiembre de 1996. "Warrior Descendants", es la canción debut de H.O.T, contiene un mensaje para los adolescentes de ese momento, por lo que es uno de los mayores factores que contribuyeron para que H.O.T sean ídolos de los jóvenes. El mensaje de la canción es la lucha contra la violencia y la lucha contra la severidad en las escuelas, que influyó fuertemente en la adolescencia de la época, como la intimidación y la violencia en las escuelas coreanas. Además H.O.T. sienta las bases de su historia con esta canción, y en sus álbumes posteriores se dedicó a muchas cuestiones que había en la sociedad coreana, especialmente en lo relativo a la generación de los adolescentes. 'Separacion' Ellos fueron los primeros en llenar el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl en un concierto (21 de abril de 2001, fue el ultimo concierto), debido a la magnitud de sus fans. Debido a su popularidad, se les veía con frecuencia en los anuncios, incluso tenían su propia marca de soda con la frase "I Only Drink H.O.T". H.O.T mantuvo siempre rivalidad con otros grupos coreanos de la época. KangTa tenia una estrecha relación con Kim Sung Hwan de NRG, quién murió trágicamente por neumonía dos semanas antes de su 20 cumpleaños. KangTa quedó destrozado después de la muerte de su amigo, y cuando NRG iba a lanzar un álbum después de la muerte de Kim Sung Hwan, KangTa compuso la canción principal del álbum. H.O.T. lanzó su último hit con la canción, "A Song for Lady", que fue utilizado en el drama coreano "Otoño en mi corazón" (Autumn in my Heart). Finalmente en mayo de 2001, H.O.T se disuelve debido a que se acercaba la finalización de sus contratos con SM Entertainment . Cada miembro recibió regalías equivalentes a 1 centavo por cada copia que sus albumes vendieron, lo que significa que cada uno de ellos gana cerca de $ 10.000 millones por la venta de copias. Al final SM ofreció contratos atractivos a KangTa y Moon Hee Jun quienes se quedaron. Mientras que Jang Woo Hyuk, Tony An y Lee Jae Won formaron un nuevo grupo "J.T.L" (que eran las iniciales de cada uno de ellos). Integrantes center|650px Integrantes: '''KangTa, Hee Jun, Tony An, Woo Hyuk, Jae Won. *Hee Jun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woo Hyuk (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tony An (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kang Ta (Vocalista y Baílarin) *Jae Won (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Álbumes' 'OST' PelÍculas *'Age of Peace', fue una película que H.O.T. hizo y lanzó en Japón durante su 4to álbum. Fue una cinta muy futurista (todo excepto los miembros de H.O.T. fue computarizado) y trataba sobre un juego de fútbol soccer intergaláctico. Ellos produjeron la banda sonora y la lanzaron al mercado también Premios *H.O.T también gano dos premios American MTV en la categoría de mejor video internacional por sus canciones “We are the Future” y “Tooji”(Temasos). También ganaron numerosos premios de KMTV (MTV de Corea) y de varios programas musicales que son populares en Corea. Curiosidades *Son considerados como ''reyes del K-pop junto a Shinhwa. *H.O.T. tenía el título de "Los Hermanos Menores de la Nación" en ese entonces (título que tuvieron durante 5 años). *Ellos y BoA son llamados pioneros. Ya que H.O.T fue el primer grupo el lograr promocionarse y debutar en China logrando un enorme éxito y liderando ventas de discos. Y BoA por ser la primera artista POP Coreana en lograr debutar en Japón y ser la solista más popular del k-pop en Japón. *Después de lanzar su segundo álbum en junio de 1997, titulada "Wolf and Sheep". Este se convirtió en un comunicado de polémica, ya que el tema que aparece en el álbum aparece un lenguaje fuerte que provocó su prohibición en todas las estaciones principales de radio. *Su segundo single "We Are One" fue el hit#1. En 1998 "We Are One" ganó un MTV Award Estadounidense al Mejor Video Internacional. *Fue el primer grupo en tener Sasaengs Fans (Fans Obsesionadas). Llegó a tal punto en que la compañía tenía que encerreralos en una habitación después de cada tour en cualquier ciudad o país, con el fin de protegerlos, ya que ellas podían evadir cualquier tipo de seguridad, sobre todo si iban en grandes masas de personas (Esto se puede ver en la mitad de su MV Candy , donde se les ve encerrados y aún así chicas logran entrar por las ventanas para darles regalos). *Fue el primer grupo de POP Coreano que llevo a cabo un concierto en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl por la cantidad de fanáticos que atraían. *Sus canciones son una mezcla de rap y baladas con el cantante Kang Ta interpretando la vocalización de las baladas. *Fueron un grupo muy talentoso, desde su tercer álbum “Resurrection”, ellos escribieron la mayoría de sus canciones y los dos últimos álbumes después de ese (“Iyah” y “Outside Castle”), ellos se han convertido en maestros en la escritura y la composición de todas sus propias canciones. Ellos también fueron talentosos bailarines. *Tenían su propia marca de soda con la frase "Yo solo bebo HOT". *Fue el primer grupo en incluir un Version Drama en sus MV. De ese modo fue como se impuso esa moda en los grupos de ahora. *Hicieron el OST del drama Autumn Tale, con la canción A song For a Lady. *Moon Hee Jun y Jang Woo Hyuk hicieron la coreografía de todas sus canciones. *Los miembros de H.O.T. fueron a menudo nombrados por su afamado número de “Caramelo” a lo largo de todas sus carreras. Fue un número elegido por cada uno de ellos durante su primer álbum y fue un atributo de su canción “Candy”. Desde el lanzamiento de ese video, sus números los acompañaron y muchos souvenirs que contenían estos números *Shinhwa Es todo lo contrario con H.O.T ya que la SM Entertainment no permitia que los miembros de H.O.T miraran siquiera a unas mujeres bailando, e incluso no se les permitia salir citas cuando los miembros de Shinhwa en vez de pracitcar; dormían y salían a citas o a lugares públicos para divertirse. Asimismo Shinhwa actualmente sigue activo como grupo a diferencia de H.O.T. *El drama Respond 1997 se basa en el fanatísmo hacia ellos. *Kangta y Jae Won son los únicos del grupo que todavía siguen siendo parte de SM Entertainmet. Kangta como Solista (Inactivo) y Entrenador Artístico. Y Jae Won como Entrenador Artístico. *H.O.T. se disolvió en mayo de 2001. A medida que los meimbros H.O.T se acercaban al final de su contrato con SM Entertainmet, se rumoreaba que los problemas financieros hicieron que el grupo se divida. Sin embargo, debido a que las verdaderas razones de la ruptura nunca se publicaron oficialmente a las cuestiones públicas, los "contratos financieros" siguen siendo un rumor sin vereficar en la actualidad. Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Galería HOT 0099.jpg hot3.jpg hot6.jpg hot10.jpg HOT.jpg Vídeos thumb|right|313 pxthumb|left|300px|H.O.T. - Candythumb|left|303px thumb|right|302px thumb|right|303px thumb|left|302pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|310px thumb|left|310pxthumb|right|310px Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop